


【边兴】司令哥哥再爱我一点

by Jessicapinejr



Category: Baeklay - Fandom, 边兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicapinejr/pseuds/Jessicapinejr
Summary: 圣诞＋新年贺文这个设定有点复杂，是和朋友一直口嗨到现在的梗，真的特别喜欢大概是 总司令伯贤x拍卖品兴是暴戾深情醋王和乖巧娇俏美人这样的设定oocoocoocoocoocooc要说泥塑哪家强，西卡哐哐撞大墙潢，全是骚话，不接受辱骂，自觉取关
Kudos: 41





	【边兴】司令哥哥再爱我一点

边伯贤从基地里回来了。

一进客厅，就看到一个白软的身影跪在圣诞树下的柔软地毯上，手上抱着什么毛茸茸的东西。他的毛衣是露背的，好看的蝴蝶骨裸露在外，露出洁白背脊上的肌肤。毛衣长度堪堪挡住丰满臀肉，露出两条修长的腿，有一团鼓鼓的东西若隐若现的藏在盖过臀部的毛衣下面，凹凸不平；他的身体好像随着微微移动被露背毛衣磨的有些红了，客厅里昏黄的灯光照在他在身上，让裸露在外的肌肤看起来有些潮红。

边伯贤前段日子定了个巨大的圣诞树摆在家里，就是现在摆在客厅的这一棵。只因为他家的小兔子精，他从拍卖场买回来的小美人，张艺兴，提了一嘴，他就费劲了心思给他去搞来了一个，茂盛的枝叶几乎都要扩张到天花板了，他付钱的时候那叫一个大阵仗，恨不得让全世界都知道，边司令是为了哄他家的那个小美人，所以去买了一颗漂亮的圣诞树。圣诞树上面铺了金灿灿的闪粉，金碧辉煌的。关上灯还能看到藏在绿色枝叶里的小闪灯，像一颗颗星星扑闪着小小的亮光，在天空中眨眼睛。

张艺兴那天看到这个圣诞礼物后真的喜欢的不得了，腻在边伯贤怀里嘟囔着要亲。不过天下没有免费的晚餐，至少，一个亲吻对边伯贤来说，根本算不得什么。所以那天的小兔子精自然是免不了被压在身下一顿欺负了，他们几乎做了一夜，导致第二天张艺兴使坏的缠着人不让走，让司令大人没及时起来去基地打卡——不过这也怪不得他。

张艺兴背对着边伯贤，圣诞树上的小星星折射出斑斑点点的光，细细碎碎的洒在他身上。他的手里抱着两只小猫——是边伯贤以前为了哄他开心，专门去将军太太家挑的，两只都是白色的小奶猫，大一点的小猫叫哥哥，尾巴上有一个小小的星星图案，性格温柔活泼的，是个乖巧懂事的主；而小一点的小猫叫弟弟，弟弟身上没什么胎记，看着干干净净，性子却皮的不行，找了机会就往张艺兴怀里钻，趴在人身上踩奶，对着人的锁骨磨它的小奶牙。自从家里有了这两个小家伙后，热闹了许多。有时候，边伯贤要是外出任务回来晚了，就能看到张艺兴在被子里缩成一团，怀里有两个毛茸茸的小家伙在睡觉。

他悄悄的靠近了人，这才发现人的脑袋上戴着一个雪白的垂下来的兔耳发饰，软软的随意的搭在肩膀上；脖颈上戴着毛茸茸的项圈，还有手腕，脚踝，都有洁白的毛绒装饰。边伯贤眯起了眼，他的小兔子总是知道怎么去勾引他，惹他开心——他买来圣诞树那天就在枝叶上挂了几个大大小小的礼盒，是边伯贤自己挑的。张艺兴那天把礼盒一个一个的拆开，边伯贤看着他的表情由高兴到害羞，像只惊慌失措的兔子。边伯贤最喜欢看他红着脸，委屈的快要哭出来，可是却又因为喜欢他而包容他的样子。

那天得到礼物的时候，张艺兴把人用亲吻糊弄过去了，但是今天是这一年的最后一天，他却把这套衣服穿上了。

带着手套的手轻轻的从背部抚摸到下面，边伯贤明显感觉人的身体僵了一下，他抓住毛衣下摆，轻轻往上一扯，就露出包裹着丰满臀肉的内裤；上面隐隐约约的深色水痕让人浮想联翩，边伯贤忍不住将那层薄薄的紧身布料扯下来———果然，粉嫩的后穴塞了一个毛茸茸的兔子尾巴，是边伯贤选的那个小巧的按摩棒。穴口处粘着藕断丝连的液体，一点点的从穴口往外流出来，渗湿了内裤。

边伯贤突然笑出了声，噗嗤一声在张艺兴耳边吹气，这让本就紧张的小兔子一下子就软了身体，软绵绵的被边伯贤顺势搂入怀里。“想Daddy吗？”他吻着人敏感的脖颈，一只手伸进宽松的毛衣里，到处煽风点火的挑逗。“宝贝好乖，穿了衣服来哄我开心。”

“就算我不穿Daddy也会强迫我穿上去的……”张艺兴软软的回应，边伯贤的气息在他颈边，热热的，有点痒。Daddy这个词是边伯贤最近喜欢上的情趣，他总是觉得张艺兴任性起来，像个小孩子。是那种倔强的小动物，有时候脾气上来了，就像无助的困兽一样，眼泪汪汪的去反抗着别人对他的蹂躏，去咬破饲养者的指尖。他眼里时常隐藏着的倔强更是让人有征服欲，可是到最后都会因为他的倔强和执着而败下阵来，反而想把他好好揉进怀里来安慰，疼爱，满心满眼只想让他从委屈里走出来，让人看自己一眼。

边伯贤了解张艺兴的，他从拍卖场买回了张艺兴，他从单纯的喜爱他，到爱上了他，绝不是因为身体上的欢愉和漂亮的脸蛋。张艺兴是那么单纯，那么特别，他确实是个乖巧的小宠物，单纯到让边伯贤以为能永远控制他，可以彻底拥有他，但他总会在边伯贤对他宣告不正常的占有欲，军队里暴露出的暴戾脾气后，拼尽全力的拿他的小角来顶边伯贤一下———皮肉上是不疼不痒，但是那个眼神，那些现实的话语，总是让边伯贤疼到心里去。

好在，他们经历了这样多的磨难，这样多的试探，总算是完美的走到了一起。

“好乖——你们也是。”前面的夸赞是对张艺兴说的，后面的夸赞则是对张艺兴怀里的小家伙们。小猫们好像听懂了Daddy的夸奖，喵喵叫着在张艺兴怀里打滚。边伯贤将手伸到人柔软的发从里，站起了身，将人的脸蛋摁向自己腹部下面，已经鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆处———用肉眼看都能感受到那根的狰狞。张艺兴了然，用脸蛋轻轻的在那团东西上蹭动着，乖巧的跪在了地上，他伸出手，有点害羞的去撩拨着人的硕大，眼里带着千娇百态的媚，几乎勾的边伯贤恨不得直接粗暴的将勃起的阴茎填满到他那色情淫荡的小嘴里。

“别急……”张艺兴偏过了头，眼里尽是娇嗔。他勾了勾手，黏糊糊的说道： “我想玩那个！”张艺兴伸出食指，放在自己的唇边，勾起唇媚眼如丝的看着边伯贤。他一直知道边伯贤喜欢他的主动，所以在情事上，偶尔的主动都会让边伯贤一整晚的都不能自拔。“做好了司令哥哥有奖励喔……”

边伯贤看着人，眯起了眼睛，过了好一会，才笑出声来：“这可是你说的。”

边伯贤放开了人，突然站直了，敬了个礼，眸子里尽是严肃：“向长官报道！”

“稍息！”张艺兴咯咯笑了起来，慢悠悠的下达了命令。只见边伯贤猛地踏出了左脚，整个客厅都回荡着他皮质军靴有力的踩踏声。他的眼睛里收起了平日里的那份漫不经心，有的只是军人的狠戾与决心。

“立正！”张艺兴又下达了命令，看着人认真的表情，也瞪圆了眼睛严肃了起来——不过在边伯贤眼里还是一只兔子。

“士兵！你知错吗！”张艺兴突然大声的问道，模仿边伯贤平时训练新兵的模样，平时柔美优越的眉骨好像变得凌厉了起来，表情也严肃了起来，活像个清冷严肃的长官。

“报告长官，我不知道！”边伯贤大声的回复着，让张艺兴听着震耳欲聋的。脸有那么一瞬间的红了，他最喜欢看的就是边伯贤严肃认真的样子，那样的边伯贤比任何时候都要帅气，迷人。

“不知道就要惩罚……”张艺兴站起身来，手背在身后，装作思考的样子。“俯卧撑准备！”

“是！”难得边伯贤愿意陪他玩这么久，立马趴了下来，强壮有力的臂膀支撑着身体的重量，缓慢的将身体压了下去。他做的标准极了，微微的喘气声飘入张艺兴的耳朵里，让张艺兴有点儿入迷。他看了好一会儿，才开始絮絮叨叨的说起人的错误来。

“每天对长官不尊重，这是错误一。”

“每天晚上折磨长官，这是错误二。”

“每天尽会招惹些长官之外的莺莺燕燕，这是错误三！”

“你承认这些错误吗？”

“报告长官……”边伯贤一边做着俯卧撑，一边坏笑着回答道。“我承认，并且保证，以后还敢。”

“不准停！”张艺兴有些生气了，他愤愤的看着人，突然想使一个坏主意；他轻巧的绕到了边伯贤的身边，即使他的屁股里还塞了东西，他也毫不在意。他轻轻的坐在边伯贤的背上，尽量控制着自己的体重。他感到自己的身体平稳的随着边伯贤的动作起起伏伏，强烈的安全感袭来，他才放松了身体，将自己的重量全部压在了人的身上。

“唔！”然而下一秒，张艺兴只觉得天旋地转的，边伯贤突然猛的一个翻身，就把人压在了身下。“啊……”兔子尾巴又被摁进去了一点，塞得满满的，让张艺兴有些不舒服。他感到人的温热呼吸轻轻的打在他的脸上，痒痒的。

“长官满意吗？”边伯贤像一只匍匐在地的野狼，眸子里闪耀着兴奋的光芒。他拨开人额前的刘海，轻轻的从眼角吻到下巴。

“司令哥哥好帅噢……”张艺兴笑着回应，用手勾住了人的脖子，带着边伯贤往自己身上压，两人贴紧了。“那要不要被司令哥哥肏？压在地上，扒光衣服，把手绑起来？”

“那我还是喜欢有钱一点的司令哥哥……”回答他的是一阵咯咯的笑声，惹得边伯贤去发狠的吻他。在地上亲了一会儿，整个客厅都水声四溢的，张艺兴觉得腻歪的差不多了，他轻轻推了推边伯贤，唇角勾起一抹笑，注视着边伯贤如狼似虎的目光，跪坐着起了身。“我现在就要奖励司令哥哥了。”

“现在是Daddy，宝贝。”边伯贤了然，突然站起身，不过他有些不耐的皱了皱眉——胯下的玩意已经硬的发疼了，恨不得立刻插进什么温热的小洞里捅一捅才好。

”唔……好大……”张艺兴偏了偏头，手指挑逗的去抚慰那一团鼓鼓的东西。他慢慢的解开腰带，眼睛有点目不斜视，只是盯着拉链——不知道是害羞还是故意的。他又顿了一会，直到感觉耳垂上有一只手在急促的蹂躏，和听到人有些粗重的呼吸声，才把边伯贤的内裤扒下来。扒下人内裤的时候，紫红滚烫的性器“啪”的一下抽到了人的脸上，立马就留下了一道色情的红痕；他似乎被这滚烫的事物抽的有点懵，明明是在伺候这样淫荡的事物，眼里露出来的表情却是这样的纯真。他有些后知后觉的揉了揉脸，才慢慢的用手握着柱身，张开他那嫣红的小嘴将边伯贤的阴茎吃了下去。然而还没等他开始动作，他就感觉后穴的小东西开始动了起来——边伯贤使坏的开了摁钮。他能感到先前自己扩张时的润滑剂顺着尾巴的震动汇成一股热流从臀部顺着大腿根滑落，然后一点一点的染湿了地毯。

“唔嗯……”过了一会，他有些含糊不清的抗议，刚开始手上抚慰的动作也变得软绵绵的。边伯贤有点不过瘾了，将手伸入他毛茸茸的发从里往前摁，直到听到一声清晰的，噎住喉咙的声音，他才满意的揉揉人的脑袋。张艺兴吃的很费力，那张小嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的全是边伯贤的东西，眼尾上染着淫靡的红，像熟透了的樱桃，娇艳欲滴。他瞪了边伯贤一眼，眼里尽是娇嗔，后穴里的快感一阵一阵的，让他几乎有些跪不稳。但他还是乖巧的伸出了舌头，像小猫舔牛奶一样伺候着边伯贤的大家伙。他退出来一点，含住人硕大的龟头，用他偏厚的唇在上面摩擦。边伯贤双腿大开，眸子有些暗沉的，注视着人毛茸茸的脑袋，和嫣红的唇。他看到那淫荡的小嘴正一下一下的，舔弄他的大鸡巴，征服欲和控制欲随着下身的快感占满了全身，兴奋的让他全身发抖。

“唔……”震动棒的频率调快了些，这让张艺兴有些不高兴。他突然愤愤的用牙齿轻轻咬了一下人硕大的阴茎，果然，他听到边伯贤不满的吸气声，金属音此时带了浓浓的情欲，在张艺兴耳朵里，显得更性感了。

“刚刚Daddy还夸你乖的。”边伯贤又摁着张艺兴做了一次深喉，这回张艺兴的眼角湿润了，这让边伯贤露出了满意的笑容。他最喜欢的就是看到张艺兴被情欲欺负的眼睛红红的样子，他都忘了有多少次是因为张艺兴被他肏哭后，摁着他来了一次又一次。

张艺兴在这些下流色情的事情上已经被边伯贤调教的服服帖帖，他可懂得怎么用自己的小嘴去伺候那根欲求不满的大家伙。可是边伯贤总归还是心疼人，每次口交都能看到人嫣红的小嘴被撑的鼓鼓囊囊，含的下颚都酸了。边伯贤温柔的将阴茎拔出来，暧昧的银丝顺着人嘴角藕断丝连的滑落，看着色情又淫荡。“小可怜……”边伯贤调笑的看着他，像看小动物似的，捧起了人的脸，把精液射在人潮红的脸蛋上。

张艺兴愣了一会，嘴还是微微张开的，身上到处都被弄脏了，像一只被欺负狠了的小兽。但他还是注视着边伯贤，伸出舌头来将脸上，手上的精液尽数舔了去———边伯贤最爱的就是他这副乖巧勾人的模样。

后穴被肏的差不多了，边伯贤停了遥控器，随手的扔到了一边去。他慢条斯理的扯了手套，轻轻的捏住后穴的小毛球往外一扯，藕断丝连的液体顺着一张一合的后穴滴落下来。

像个水龙头，张艺兴羞耻的想。

“喵……”屁股旁边有什么毛茸茸的小东西，张艺兴回过头，一瞬间慌了神———刚刚不知道跑到哪去的小猫们又跑了回来，摇着尾巴想舔食地上淫乱的液体。“不……不行……”他委屈极了，慌乱的想把小猫抱起来，却被身后的人一把捞进怀里，一根炽热的物体在后穴处摩擦着，带来若隐若现的快感让他一阵阵颤抖。

“小色猫。”边伯贤一边搂着张艺兴的腰，一边捞起了在地上捣乱的两个小家伙。他将张艺兴压在柔软的地毯上，慢慢的将性器顶入了温暖的小穴里。毛衣早被撩了起来，露出好看的胸脯和泛着红的漂亮锁骨。边伯贤将两只小猫放在人柔软的胸前，坏笑着问他，怎么样。

“我的小兔子，在被一只狼，和两只猫干。”边伯贤偏要说荤话去刺激他，果然，他看到张艺兴别过了头，眼里尽是羞怯。边伯贤一边肏他，一边将手伸进人的口中，捉住人小巧的舌，缠绵的玩弄。弟弟趴在张艺兴的胸上，似乎是觉得晃吧，软软的肉爪摁在了胸口那嫣红的乳粒。张艺兴被这突然袭击刺激的发出一声颤巍巍的呻吟，听得边伯贤狠狠地肏干了几十下，觉得魂都要被人吸出去。

“坏……哈啊 坏人……”张艺兴脸色潮红，无力的控诉着边伯贤与小猫的恶劣行为。然而下一秒边伯贤就将两只小猫捞起来，轻轻放到了一边去：“该换Daddy了。”他坏笑着俯下身，张艺兴脸上和身上还有他的精液，这让他有一种满足感，好像张艺兴被他标记了一样。他吻上张艺兴的双唇，含过了边伯贤的阴茎的小嘴好像比之前更软了些，轻轻一牵动就能扯出几条藕断丝连的银丝。边伯贤的舌头轻易地就滑了进去，勾着人的小舌起舞。

等边伯贤亲够了，才将嘴唇移开，让人好听的呻吟露出来，吻到了胸部。

“小猫说好吃，让Daddy来尝尝？”他伸出舌头，灵活的在乳粒上打着转，不一会嫣红的果实就被玩弄的湿漉漉的，泛着晶莹剔透的光。“走开……”张艺兴软绵绵的去推人的脑袋，语气里尽是羞怯。然而边伯贤的调情技术可谓一绝，几下逗弄就让张艺兴软了身体，老实的躺在地上挨肏。“狗狗……”他看着胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，笑着调笑着边伯贤。隐秘的快感一阵一阵的传向全身，让他舒服的绷直了脚尖。

“是狼，宝贝。”边伯贤抬起头，眼睛里尽是因为情欲得到释放的餍足，真的就像一只盯着香软猎物随时准备扑上去的狼。“大狗狗！”张艺兴咯咯的笑了，捧着人的脸固执的叫着大狗狗这个称呼。最后边伯贤拗不过他，干脆眼神软了下来，一双下垂眼里的戾气都藏了起来，眼神里有的全是满满当当的爱意，他撑着地毯，性器进出的频率慢了许多，声音不大不小的对着人叫了一声：“汪……”

张艺兴被这一声低沉的犬叫刺激的后穴一瞬间绞紧了，对边伯贤来说，张艺兴的后穴好像一张张吸人的小嘴，在按摩着硕大的阴茎。边伯贤被吸的小腹一紧，温柔的动作又换成了猛烈的抽插。张艺兴已经被边伯贤肏射了两次，一瞬间抓紧了身下早就皱皱巴巴的地毯，一双眸子里尽是勾人的媚。

“Daddy怎么这么能干啊……”张艺兴觉得自己在一片名为情欲的大海里，沉沉浮浮。他一边扭动着身体，试图与边伯贤的性器结合的更加深一些。硕大的囊带啪啪拍打着丰满的臀肉，在客厅里显得尤为大声。“不能干怎么当司令？”边伯贤一边挺腰，一边抚摸着人脑袋上的毛绒耳朵。“为什么穿这个？”边伯贤笑着问他，眼里尽是戏谑。本以为会看到兔子红着脸支支吾吾的，可是张艺兴却眨了眨眼，一本正经的说道：“是伯贤想看的，我就穿上了……”

“我其实只是……啊……想要一颗小小的圣诞树而已。”他被顶的话都说不好，却还是抓着边伯贤的手，固执的想把心里话完整的说出来。

“这个只是……随便一提的，”他喘着气，讨好的抬起头，去吻边伯贤的喉结。他记得那是一次再普通不过的聊天，他坐在司令的办公室里，开玩笑的说，司令哥哥当我的圣诞老人吧，买最好看的圣诞树给我放家里，把哥哥弟弟放在小袜子里，挂上去。

那天边伯贤，也像每天经常做的一样，把张艺兴随口说的一句浪漫天真的话牢牢地刻在了心里。

“伯贤对我真的很认真……我真的很开心。”

礼物无论是便宜还是贵重，最重要的是那份心意。他高兴的并不是这颗圣诞树有多么精美，多么昂贵，他开心的是，他随口一提的，自己可能都不记得的话语，被人牢牢地抓在心里珍藏，然后再把心带着礼物完完全全的奉送给他。

边伯贤对他，从来送的都是真心。

是边伯贤的真心，边伯贤的爱，让他从一个拍卖场的被调教的拍卖物，变成了敢表达，敢爱，敢恨的张艺兴。

“所以啊……”他感到边伯贤停住了，静静的看着他，眸子里闪动着超乎情欲之外的东西。“伯贤喜欢，我就去做。”他勾着人的脖子，一双眸子里水光潋滟的。“只要你多爱我一点点，”他顿了顿，将双脚勾上了人精壮的腰身，将人的身体与自己的更贴合了一点。“我就尽全力的去把这些爱还给你。”

“你喜欢的，你想看的，我都会去做。”他笑的温柔，闭上眼睛，真诚的说着这些平常不怎么会听到的真心话。

“因为我爱你，伯贤。”

“新年快乐。”

……

新年的第一天就给司令家的仆人们带来了一个大难题，客厅简直乱的一塌糊涂，地毯上深一块浅一块的，还有不知名的白色绒毛，也“不（不敢）知道”是什么乱七八糟的水痕—————可能是两只小猫又捣乱了吧？

司令大人依旧是迟到了，终于起了身，穿好了军装，才恋恋不舍的掀开被子，将累的软成一团的兔子捞起来，在脸上亲一口说着晚上见。

“谁叫你昨天又兽性大发的……这个可不怪我。”张艺兴迷糊着，嘿嘿笑着拿手去点一下人的鼻子。此时的边伯贤还是一副温良小狗的模样，一双下垂眼看着人，满满的都是爱意。

“不怪你。”他吻上张艺兴的酒窝，话语里尽是调侃的笑意。

“只是多爱你一点而已。”

END


End file.
